Saya And Haji
by Natalie Dumas
Summary: What would happen id Saya and Haji had to choose between life, and the other person? (sorry, summary's are not my thing. Each Chapter has a different ending to the same basic storyline
1. Chapter 1

Haji-Saya One shot.

"Saya! Saya! You must wake up" There was that voice again, Calling to her. It disturbed her.

"I don't want to sleep anymore" she thought "something's wrong."

Saya lay on the bed, so still, so pale. Haji sat and watched her, never leaving her side.

"She's been asleep for too long" Haji thought to himself. "Why won't she wake up?" Then, aloud to His sleeping Queen "Saya! Saya! You must wake up Saya!" When she didn't stir, Haji stood, and deciding that a shower would be nice, went into the bathroom.

"If I can't wake her soon…" he let that thought trail off. He didn't want5 to think about the possibility that Saya might be asleep for the next 30 years. It seemed unlikely; she had not formed her chrysalis, nor was her vital signs so low that he thought she was in hibernation. Still though… She needed food if she was going to survive. "She won't live much longer on just my blood" Haji thought.

Kai stepped into the room while Haji was gone. The man had become more and more distraught over the last few days, It was unnerving. The usually stoic man was starting to become more worried. Kai had even walked in on him yesterday, to find that Haji was crying. It unnerved Kai that haji was that worried. "Saya, please, Wake up."

Just then, Haji entered the room wearing nothing but a towel. "Oh Kai, I'm sorry."

Giving Haji a nod, Kai left the room. Haji turned back to where the sleeping girl lay. "It is time to eat Saya" After getting dressed, Haji picked the jeweled dagger that he kept on the bedside table. Slicing open his palm, Haji drained the blood into his own mouth. Haji fed Saya then, with a bloody kiss. He pulled down her chin, and allowed his sweet blood to trickle down her throat. He wrapped His arms around her. "Please Saya. Wake up!"

Haji was still. He lay next to Saya, cradling her. He was tormented. Saya still hadn't woken, and it had been a grand total of 20 days. They had moved her to a hospital, where she had been hooked to an I.V that fed her body with liquid nutrition. He continued to supply her with blood, in the hopes that it might wake her up.

Haji allowed the tears to stream, unrestricted, down his cheeks. It was time he face facts, Saya was not going to wake up. Something had gone wrong, and Saya was dying. Haji cradled Her face gently. "I love you, Saya" he whispered. Haji kissed her gently, and became very still.

When the doctors and nurses rushed into the room, they discovered two people lying in the bed. Both were still, and both were gone.

A/N this killed me to write. Please review.


	2. Haji's choice

Haji-Saya One shot.

"Saya! Saya! You must wake up" There was that voice again, Calling to her. It disturbed her.

"I don't want to sleep anymore" she thought "something's wrong."

Saya lay on the bed, so still, so pale. Haji sat and watched her, never leaving her side.

"She's been asleep for too long" Haji thought to himself. "Why won't she wake up?" Then aloud to His sleeping Queen, "Saya! Saya! You must wake up Saya!" When she didn't stir, Haji stood, and deciding that a shower would be nice, went into the bathroom.

"If I can't wake her soon…" he let that thought trail off. He didn't want to think about the possibility that Saya might be asleep for the next 30 years. It seemed unlikely; she had not formed her chrysalis, nor was her vital signs so low that he thought she was in hibernation. Still though… She needed food if she was going to survive. "She won't live much longer on just my blood" Haji thought.

Kai stepped into the room while Haji was gone. The man had become more and more distraught over the last few days, It was unnerving. The usually stoic man was starting to become more worried. Kai had even walked in on him yesterday, to find that Haji was crying. It unnerved Kai that haji was that worried. "Saya, please, Wake up."

Just then, Haji entered the room wearing nothing but a towel. "Oh Kai, I'm sorry."

Giving Haji a nod, Kai left the room. Haji turned back to where the sleeping girl lay. "It is time to eat Saya" After getting dressed, Haji picked the jeweled dagger that he kept on the bedside table. Slicing open his palm, Haji drained the blood into his own mouth. He fed Saya then, with a bloody kiss. He pulled down her chin, and allowed his sweet blood to trickle down her throat. He wrapped His arms around her. "Please Saya. Wake up!"

Haji was still. He lay next to Saya, cradling her. He was tormented. Saya still hadn't woken, and it had been a grand total of 20 days. They had moved her to a hospital, where she had been hooked to an I.V that fed her body with liquid nutrition. He continued to supply her with blood, in the hopes that it might wake her up.

Haji allowed the tears to stream, unrestricted, down his cheeks. It was time he face facts, Saya was not going to wake up. Something had gone wrong, and Saya was dying. Haji cradled her face gently. "I love you, Saya" he whispered. Haji kissed her gently, and became very still.

When Kai walked into the room, and saw haji, lying on the bed, with Saya in his arms, he knew. Haji's eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping, but he was pale. Kai walked to the side of the bed, and realized that Saya was still breathing, but Haji was not. "He's gone" Kai thought to himself. Kai knew this meant that Saya would not live much longer. He was right. Saya's heart stopped beating, just moments after her Chevaliers. When the nurses came running in, Kai stopped them. "Let them be" He whispered tears pouring down his cheeks. The nurses stopped and stared at the couple. They all knew that at last, Saya and Haji were in each other's arms, Safe from all harm. Kai Smiled. He covered the bodies with a sheet, and kissed both their heads.

"nankurinaisa"

**A/N** I can't express how sad this made me feel as I was writing it. However, I think that if Haji were ever in this position, this is the path he would choose to take. Please review.


End file.
